Diamonds
by Tegan Shade
Summary: Every last item in the basket fell into the open part of the commode. Ludwig could only gape in shock. What are the odds of that happening?


With a content sigh, Ludwig gingerly stepped from his shower in an effort to grab his towel and not trip over the tub. Today was his day off, which meant no rushing around in order to get things done on time but rather that he could take things slow and easy. It was nice, he realized as he dried himself off. Then he pulled on boxers and sweats before turning his attention to his hair. Being towel-dried, it stuck up everywhere in a tangled mess that he quickly attempted to tame with his brush. Once done, he smiled gently at his reflection. Today was looking to be a pretty good day.

It was the sound of running water that made his grin fall as he turned to glare at the toilet behind him. That's right. The toilet.

Why was he glaring at the toilet? Well because it was running, of course. Still doesn't make sense? Let me explain. Ludwig had used the porcelain throne before taking his shower - which was over 30 minutes ago. Therefore, the toilet shouldn't have still been running. Yet it was.

Sighing, Ludwig ambled over to the john. He would have to pull the back lid off the toilet and press that stupid little suction thing down. Simple enough, he had done it plenty of times. The only thing to worry about would be if he accidently dropped the basket of shells that rested on the back of the toilet. Wouldn't matter too much though, the lid was down so the only place the shells would go is the floor.

Avoiding the low shelf that rested against the wall, Ludwig then carefully began to lift the lid off the back of the toilet. He really should just get the stupid thing replaced. Tomorrow maybe… If he could remember to do so. As he got the lid up into the air, Ludwig allowed a small smirk. See, no reason at all for him to have worried. He yanked the lid towards him in victory but just as he did, the small basket of shells hit the bottom of the shelf that rested above the toilet and toppled over. Every last item in the basket fell into the open part of the commode. Ludwig could only gape in shock. What are the odds of that happening?

Then the nation grimaced. Oh, he was so disinfecting his hands after this.

Scowling at his misfortune and thankful that he had yet to put a shirt on, Ludwig reached into the tank.

It only took around five minutes to gather all the sea shells and plastic baubles but to Ludwig, it felt like an eternity before he had everything placed back in the basket. And before he had gathered anything, he had also made sure to press down the flapper so that the original problem was solved too.

Sighing to himself, the blond stood slowly and made his way back over to the sink. After rinsing off the shells and washing his hands, he placed the basket back onto the back lid then placed the lid in its proper place. Ludwig turned to make his way across the room but had forgotten about the water that was on the floor.

It took less than two seconds for him to fall – blindly reach for something to catch himself on – and once again knock over the seashell basket.

Staring in disbelief at the mess before him, Ludwig gaped before allowing his head to drop in exasperation.

Cleaning up the mess once again then flushing some toilet paper that he had used to mop up the water, Ludwig left the bathroom quickly before something else could happen, not noticing the figure coming down the hall.

The figure, however, had noticed Ludwig but rather than call out to the fellow nation, ran to the abandoned restroom with a vigor that stated only one thing – potty dance.

When he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the man had an odd expression on his face that slowly morphed to a gleeful smirk. He strode down the hall, heading towards the room that he knew Germany would be in.

Leaning against the doorframe, Prussia watched coolly as his brother began to sort his laundry.

Ludwig had hardly glanced towards Prussia before his older brother opened his mouth and asked, "So Ludwig, you shit diamonds or somethin'? Cause there were a shit load of sparkles in the pot." Then he laughed wildly and ran as Ludwig's head shot up to stare incredulously where his brother once stood.

Prussia was still laughing when he heard his brother's shout echo across the house.

"Bruder! You ass!"


End file.
